Introduction
by that's weird 37
Summary: The first day of ninja acadmey in a eyes of a little girl, her peers and her teacher. This is her beginning and introduction to a life of danger.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I'm that's weird 37. A new writer on fan fiction net. This is my first story that is introducing me to people on fan fiction. It's all about new beginnings and the start of something great! Read if you like I so review if you like. Here is the disclaimer I do not own naruto or any of the naruto characters or anything related to naruto.

Introduction

_Chapter1: Fire with in those emotional eyes_

"Honey, you don't' have to do this," said a caring mother who is the one actually being pushed towards the new school that her little girl will be starting today. The girl little girl stop and turn to look at her mother with those big, wide innocent eyes. The mother knew then that girl had no doubts about entering the ninja academy. Because with in those emotional eyes she see's a fire like none no other. A fire that light's the stubbornness with in her. The mother smiled and said" Very well, just promise me that won't forget about your emotions our leave them all bottled up." The little girl smiled, her eyes showing that she will promise on her life for her mother's request. The mother grabbed the little girl's hand running towards the now in view ninja academy. Along with her child runs, laughs and smiles while they past many people along the street. What they left behind them was a storm of cherry blossom flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the charters base of the anime or manga.

Have fun reading That's weird 37

* * *

Iruka Umino was a teacher, he taught the future generation of shinobi, he was an Academy instructor for Konohagakure. Normally on the first day of a new academy year he would be excited to see the new students, even more exciting when the class would be bigger then last years but this situation left him confuse. Of course he kept a mask of coolness not showing that he thought there was something wrong with the women in front of him. The women in front of him stood out from the other children's parents. For one her hair made her easily seen with it being a dark pink colour. The second her appearance and personality screamed normal and civilised, her composure and attitude screamed happiness and warmth different from the other parents whose eyes scan and flicker across the academy from suspicion and checking out the future completion of their sons and daughters. Those parents were either shinobis themselves or came from ninja clans and families. This women stood out due to that reason she was a civilian and it was obvious the shy little girl who was hiding behind her mother's leg was also a civilian to neither of them having any connections before to ninjas. As Iruka continue to stare at the women she turn and lean down to her little daughter displaying her clan symbol a white outline of a circle, the Haruno clan, a civilian clan who had no history with fighting before in their family. Now why would a civilian clan allow one of their own to enter the academy for ninjas? The place where children are taught to forget about being civilised and be ninjas to their village for survival were the will of fire was pounded into you. Just looking at the girl with her lighter pink hair then her mother, wide forehead and even wider green eyes that were dancing between shy gazes and curios glances did not really scream shinobi material nor any tough work. The girl seemed fragile like a doll one wrong move between a confrontation and she would fall apart. But yet when Iruka saw her smile to her mother he knew she was happy here for now. That she was the one that wanted to be a shinobi for herself and was not forced into this. Iruka then thought maybe she stood a chance as being a kunoichi not a large chance but a small chance. As he thought those thoughts the Haruno mother and daughter started walking to him. The stood on front of him showed a smile for hello and said,

" Good morning shinobi-san I'm Mrs Haruno this is my daughter Sakura, Sakura honey say hello to shinobi-san."

The little girl crane her neck and looked into Iruka Umino eyes. Iruka saw a fire in those wide eyes, not the will of fire but something different something that described her.

" Hello Mr Shinobi-san my name Sakura Haruno I want to be a kunoichi!" exclaimed the little girl Sakura happily. Then Iruka realised that he knew that emotion in her eyes it represented her chances of being kuinoichi and her personality, Hope. Yes Iruka thought she has great hope that set her different from her future classmates besides her background. All of then knew they would become ninjas, Sakura on the other hand hoped she would become a ninja. At just like that Iruka saw Sakura's chances of being a shinobi raise higher. He kneeled down until he was Sakura 's height and said,

" Hello Sakura I'm Iruka Umino. I'll be your sensei!" he finished of with a huge smiled. Sakura smiled back and said,

" You have a goofy smile Iruka sensei!" she was giggling at her comment while Iruka was trying to at least play he was hurt by the comment but found he couldn't. He just kept smiling and thought yep no doubt she is kunoichi material.


	3. Chapter 3 Hinata

Hey, It's that's weird 37 sorry for being away for so long but i have new stories ready get way. So with out any further stalling:

i DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Have fun reading good bye from that's weird 37

* * *

Chapter 3: Hinata Hyuga - friendship through the ages

_First day of ninja academy_

Hinata Hyūga was small for her age. She even felt smaller whenever anyone mention she is the future heir to the Hyūga clan. Shy and scared were not what a heir to one of the most powerful and predominate clan should ever display or feel. But she did she felt small and alone being surrounded by older members of her family that were their to represent and to show off how important she was compared to her new classmates and not to send her of with good luck or joy. Her new classmates were already sizing her up through the barricade of her clan that surrounded her like a cage. She felt even more scared when others would give her a look that spelt it all and those whispers of,

"That's the Hyūga heir how pathetic…. I bet she thinks she's better then the rest of us… like a princess and where just beneath her."

Hinata wanted to brake from her chaperones and cry to them that she didn't think that, she thought she was ordinary and shy. Her cousin Neji was the better ninja then she. All she wanted was to make friends here and become a better ninja is braver then her. All of her dreams of friendship and bravery where now practically out the door when she entered the classroom.

" Excuse me but your blocking the way out," Hinata looked up to see a woman with dark red and pink tinted hair trying to pass through the Hyūga entourage that was blocking the door and hall. She was tall and matronly as she glided through the space that the others Hyūgas made for her to get through. She turned her head to look at Hinata and said, " Have a good day and best of luck for your first day." Hinata lovely mooneyes became so wide in surprised, that this motherly stranger would wish her the best that she forgot to politely reply and all could nod her head politely. The woman then completely turns around and said to someone across the room.

"Bye Sakura be a good girl!"

Hinata saw an even smaller girl then herself with light pink hair started blushing as her head slowly went down onto the academy's desk. Hinata was astounded by the pinkette since you only see pink on flowers, ribbons and candy and not on someone's head. The Hyūga clan then left, but not without reminding Hinata of her duty to her clan and making a big show about it. Hinata decided that in that moment she was going to be brave.

"D..D..Don't worry no one paid attention and it was really sweet of her to wish you good bye." Hinata said shyly as she came up to the girl who possessed pink hair. The girl lifted her head; Hinata suddenly saw the girl's big vibrant green eyes.

" I know but did she have to yell that from across the room? It's knda embarrassing." Sakura said her cheeks matching her face.

"I..I..I think that she just sad your leaving her for so long? And was trying to make herself happy." Hinata said even though she thought secretly that adults sometimes made no sense in what they do.

" Really wow, I never thought of that I. I'm just so nervous about today. You're really smart! " Sakura exclaimed. Hinata suddenly felt herself blushing; no one has ever told her she was smart.

"I'm Sakura Hanuro. Want to sit next to each other?" she asked Hinata. Hinata was really surprised, she never she would meet someone so friendly today towards her.

"I…I…I'm Hinata. I would like that!" Hinata exclaimed so happily, then suddenly remember she was Hyūga and calm her-self down and said, " I mean if that's alright with you."

"Of course come on," said Sakura grabbing Hinata hand and leading her down to the tables. Hinata felt herself blushing all the way through from her shyness but also from her happiness of making a friend today, when she thought she wouldn't. Solidifying a bond a friendship in which Hinata and Sakura grew from girls and women helping each other and supporting when the times get tough and needing guidance when it came to their boys.

* * *

_Present ( decade after) _

Hinata stared at Sakura as she arrived with the other medic-nin, Hinata herself covered in the enemy ninjas blood and is on her last breath from taking down the enemy. Sakura had came forth from the medic area set up away from the battle and tore through the enemy creating a path of her wrath to the front lines. Hinata looks up to see Sakura her her lips tight in a grim expression, dressed in her red battle amour dress, a diamond pattern on her brow, cut and nicks in her skin that were healing from when she was battling to the front was already healing and her chakra flaring all around her. Hinata was suddenly grabbed by the one of the medic-nin and was able to stand by being supported by the shoulder. As Sakura turned to move forward to where the rest of team 7 was, Hinata suddenly recovered a memory of a little girl smaller then herself with pink hair and blushing cheeks to match with a loud cheerful mother wishing her well. As this memory went through her head Hinata thought how both of them back then wouldn't even now what would really become of them being ninjas and now they were considered full-grown powerful kunoichi.

"Sakura," Hinata said as she shoved off the medic-nin and stand upright by her-self. Sakura turned her green eyes staring into Hinata's pupils less, moon eyes.

" Bring them back!" Hinata ordered.

Sakura eyes widen but nodded her head and smiled as she turned around and left. When Hinata saw Sakura smiling, another memory went through her a small Sakura smiling while finding seats for her and her new friend Hinata on their first day of ninja academy. Hinata could only pray now that her long time friend and Naruto, the one she loves come back safe. If anyone had the ability to get them back to her it was Sakura.


End file.
